YuYuDemonFile
by Dominique LeSheri
Summary: Pg13..i curse 1yusuki finds two girls who aren't normal...2 one of said girs do the imposibul andbotan gets confuzeled...3me no good on summery i list so please read...i'm new..snif snif


+ Discalmer: I do not own the yu-yu hakusho characters they  
  
belong to their creater. If i did there would have bean more  
  
romance,blood,cute guys with out shirts,and fowl language.  
  
thank you +  
  
It was the beging of a new school year at sotashiki high and there  
  
was some thing buzzing around school. Aparently there was a new  
  
student and since keiko draged him hear Yusuke was going to find this  
  
guy. Suprise its a chic or more to it 2 chics the bigger one well, She had  
  
long wavy sea green hair hanging loose to her waist, light violet eyes that  
  
had a cool yet comforting gaze. She was whairing what seamed to be a  
  
cross over of the school uniform(light blue) girls and guys. She changed  
  
the boys shirt in to an over jacket, the girls top stayed the same even the  
  
yellow scarf, the skirt she destroyed (its shreds were woven in to a head  
  
band), and the pants were cut in and flaired, in short very strange. The  
  
other girl Yusuke didn't realy see at first because she was at least a head  
  
or more shorter and standing sort of behind the first girl. The smaller  
  
girl has long coppery hair to her knees worn in a semi loose braid, dark  
  
blue eyes that looked as if they were seeing your very sole, she was  
  
extreamly creepy. The first girl at leased did some thing with the  
  
uniform this one didn't even cair -just like Yusuke-. She was dressed in  
  
bagy black jeans at least two sizes too big with a walet chain hanging  
  
out, a tight crimson t-shirt with a black and silver dragon on it, and her  
  
left wrist was even wraped in chains.  
  
"Nice out fit but not even close to the uniform."  
  
"Your point is"  
  
"I whole heartedly aprove"  
  
"cool"  
  
"Hiya! I'm Claudia Diane Ghyslaine...but you can call me Akera"  
  
"Uh.......ok?"said one extreamly confused Yusuke  
  
"I'm Asuki-Yumi but i prefer Eve."  
  
"Hey no problems hear"  
  
"Good"  
  
With that the smaller one walked off as the bigger one stood their sweat  
  
droping and a minuet latter ran after her and out the school entrence.  
  
"Skiping the first day...damn."-Wish i could-  
  
-------------back to the girls--------------  
  
The big one Akera never did find Eve because she didn't want to be  
  
found so she just went off to go shoping for actual Ninganki clothes since Eve  
  
god only knows why decided to stay in the place that shund her to the point of  
  
actualy finding Maki and go to school. --can take the girl outa Ninganki but,  
  
can't take the Ninganki outa the girl...well....yet anyway-- With that thought she  
  
went to find a decent clothes shop...--hey hot topic and old navy!--  
  
The other girl Eve is a ningen so yea she has the wardrobe for it so she  
  
just decided to go for a walk. while walking she spied a group of thugs  
  
surounding a boy in pink .  
  
"Hey pritty boy wana take a ride?"  
  
"No ..thank you but ..No."  
  
"Come on Shuichi that's cold ...you never know you might enjoy it."  
  
"I don't swing that way."  
  
"Sory to hear that but..i think to day you will ...get him boys!"  
  
"Yo jerk offs the kid said no!"  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
With that the boys turned saw the girl and went after her. The fight didn't  
  
last long but it took its tole. Every boy had bin taken out ..there were ten of them  
  
and the girl was small but she did it. The girl well she was bleeding from  
  
a vertical slash on her chest but was standing but not for long . Not five  
  
minuets latter Shuichi was just going over to her when she went down  
  
for good.  
  
"Miss? miss? are you alright!"  
  
"Oh karama! i'm sory ....she's dead."  
  
"Botan?!"  
  
"Yes this is a shock to all of us she wasn't suposed to die for five more days  
  
(...seven days people, seven days....) apparently her other woonds were more  
  
savear."  
  
"Other wounds?"  
  
"Yes a nasty cross slashed in to her back reopend during the fight."  
  
"HELLO I CAN HEAR YOU! *&^%$#!)(+="  
  
"HeHE oops!.....Shouldn't your sole have departed ?"  
  
" i don't know...uh...hold that thougt."  
  
By some act of unknown deamon blood and fucked up will power she returned  
  
to her body.  
  
"You were saying?...ah never mind,i gata go change and drag my partner away  
  
from shoping. Latter pinky-1 and pinky-2"  
  
"Pinky 1 and Pinky 2 ?"  
  
"Our outfits Botan"  
  
"Oh .....Well i better report this to kowinma -- sama."  
  
Botan then departs to the Reiki and to master kowinma.  
  
While Botan went off to Reiki and kurama puzzled the strange happenings  
  
Eve went and fornd her partner Akera and draged her to a sucluded spot to talk  
  
about what had just happend and how fucked up it was. 


End file.
